plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Last Stand (PvZ)
Last Stand is the sixteenth Mini-game and is unlocked after beating Adventure Mode once and completing thirteen other minigames. It consists of a series of 5 flags, located in the Pool, of which you have to survive in order to win. You cannot plant any kind of Sun-producing Plants, Puff-shrooms, or Sea-shrooms; However, you do get to spend 5000 Sun in the beggining of the Mini-Game. Overview In the start, you get 5000 sun, and can choose everything you have (except Sun-shrooms, Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers, Puff-shrooms, and Sea-shrooms, or the Imitater version of any of them.) After you defeat the last zombie for the flag, the zombie will drop 250 sun. This is the only time you get sun after starting the first onslaught. Last Stand is frequently used for Gold Farming, with as many Marigolds as possible and Gold Magnets collecting coins automatically for the player. This will get him/her about 5-9k of coins, depending what build he/she uses. For more info, see Money Guide. Zombies Zombies which appear in this mini-game include: * Zombie (Flags 1-5) * Conehead Zombie (Flags 1-5) * Ducky Tube Zombie (Flags 1-5, any variation) * Dolphin Rider Zombie (Flags 3-5) * Football Zombie (Flags 1-5) * Buckethead Zombie (Flags 1-5) * Screen Door Zombie (Flags 2-5) * Pole Vaulting Zombie (Flags 1-5) * Zombie Yeti (until you encounter it) * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie (Flags 3-5) * Newspaper Zombie (Flags 2-5) * Ladder Zombie (Flags 3-5) Strategy M for Marigold and Money This strategy won't make players win, but will surely make a lot of money. You'll need: Marigold, Pumpkin, Lilypad, Magnet-Shroom (optional) and Gold Magnet (optional). How much will this strategy produce? Well, maybe around $2000. Not bad, eh? Better than just getting a diamond and some more coins. This requires some effort, though. First, start planting Marigolds. Unless you do mistakes, 5000 sun will be more than enough to fill your lawn with Marigolds. Plant Marigolds. Fill up the lawn with Marigolds. ...Filled it? STOP! Don't click the 'Start Onslaught' button first! We're not done with the preparations yet! Like I said, unless you make mistakes, 5000 sun will be more than enough to fill up your lawn with Marigolds. With the spare sun, start planting pumpkins. Plant Pumpkins in the first column from the right. Then plant Pumpkins in the second column from the right, but plant only on land, because Zombies won't attack trough water until the first wave. Then plant more Pumpkins in the third column, and again, not on water. Same reason as before. No more sun? Then, we can't continue... Nah, just joking. Then, you're ready to press 'Start Onslaught'! Overwhelmed by all the coins? Can't collect all of them, this is where the Gold Magnet comes in! On the upper row of the water, lilypad number five from the left, don't plant a Marigold, and plant a Magnet-Shroom instead. No coffee beans neccessary. Upgrade it into Gold Shroom fast. Gold Magnet aren't nocturnal. They are also active in the day. You will get less defense and less money after planting a Gold Magnet though, but it will certainly help the overwhelmed players. Gloom-shroom and Ultimate Gold farming This Great Marigold farm gives around $15000 to $6000 and needs only nine seed slots. First, plant 5 land column of Marigold, second, plant 2 Magnet-shrooms at the sixth column above and below the pool and 2 marigold with pumpkin above and below those. Then plant a magnet shroom with pumpkin in front of the Marigold with pumpkin at the top and bottom row.Then, plant two Gloom-shroom in front of the magnet-shroom above and below the pool. Then plant a garlic in front of the gloom-shrooms at the second and fifth row.Then plant 1 pool column of tall nuts at the sixth column.Marigold with Pumpkin on lily pad behind those. And you can add some more Marigolds in the pool. Be sure to save some sun toreplace the garlic and the pumpkins.I don' know how to take a photo on my build so I'll just type these. M M M M M M u ' ' M M M M M u G G o M M M m m M T _ _ M M M m m M T _ _ M M M M M u G G o M M M M M M u ' ' Codes. M= marigold m= later marigold G= Gloom-shroom u= Magnet-shroom T= Tall-nut o= Garlic _ = Open water ' =Open Lawn http://i122.photobucket.com/albums/o262/TanisTnT/Wow/pvz.jpg You can plant gold magnet if you want but be aware that it will decrease your sun budget to repair garlic and Pumpkin and adding more marigolds. If you upgrade the magnet-shroom that is supposed to make zombies with metal object weaker into a gold magnet will worth having major difficulties. Replace the garlic between all flags.The pumpkins can be replaced later as it will last longer than the garlic. Gloom-shroom Gold Farming Build Most people just like to go with the Gloom-shroom build where one chooses Garlic, Marigold, Pumpkin, Lily Pad, Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet. Coffee Bean, Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom if the player has nine seed slots, plus the Imitater Pumpkin if they have ten. Gloom-shrooms are chosen because they have a 3x3 square AoE attack and do a lot of damage as well. The Pumpkins are for Pole Vaulting Zombies and zombies that appear from underwater. The two Gold Magnets are enough to collect most of the coins (You may have to collect a few yourself). Note that you shouldn't use the Coffee Bean on the Magnet-shrooms, because Gold Magnets are not considered mushrooms and don't sleep during the day. This setup earns approximately $8500 every 5 flags. It is, by far, the best gold farming strategy for Last Stand. Gloom-shroom Gold Farming Variations There is a variation of the Gloom-shroom Build that is used by some players. It is essentially the same, except for two key points. Instead of two Garlics in front of the Gloom-shrooms, there is one, and there are Pumpkins behind them (as they can be helpful). This causes the variation to have two more Marigolds, but it isn't quite as easy to manage, and there is not much overall difference in money gained. Another variation is to move the Pumpkins in the pool back one square and remove the front Marigold, which means that the setup produces slightly less money but the Pumpkins don't need to be replaced as often. Cheapest Build Possible As the title says, this is the strategy that uses minimal sun usage. Care to challenge me? As you can see in this build, I still have 2025 sun in my arsenal. And there's already that bag of coin which (obviously!) tells you that this round is done. And also, I only used 6 seed slots. I tried using Kidlat020's (or whoever posted this) strategy, and it worked almost perfectly. I was using a variant, with two extra Gloom Shrooms in the back and two Cattails at the very back of the pool. Everything worked perfectly until the fourth or fifth flag where one of the football zombies managed to chew through one of the upper corner Gloom Shrooms. But other than that, it worked perfectly. -Rootbeer128 Improved Gloom Shroom Farming Build I know what your thinking - seriously, ANOTHER gloom shroom build? Well, yes, but with some tweaks. Much like Disser2's (or whoever posted the one above the one above this) I tried using the first one, and I found some faults. My version will get you a little less money, but it ensures survival. First, you need to have 8 seed slots. (prefferably 9). Select the Lily Pad, Garlic, Fume - Shroom, Gloom - Shroom, Magnet - Shroom, Gold Magnet, Coffee Bean, and Marigold. If you have 9 seed slots, select the pumpkin. Also, before we start planting, I just want to make this clear: Rows are going down from the fence, Lanes are going away from the house. Start by planting 2 garlics in each lane by the pool on the 2 rightmost rows. Then plant 3 fume - shrooms behind those garlics. Then, in the row behind those fume shrooms, plant 1 more fume shroom on each edge of the lawn. In the first 4 pool rows, plant lilypads. On the front 4 lilypads, plant pumpkins if you have them. Plant Marigolds on the 2 front lilypads, and fume shrooms behind them. The rest of the lily pads should have marigolds on them. Now, in the back of the lanes you planted your garlics in, plant Magnet - Shrooms. Dont wake them up, just plant a gold magnet on them. You know the fume shrooms you also planted in that lane? Well, plant magnet - shrooms and gold magnets right behind them. You should have 4 gold magnets. You can fill the remaining spaces in the first 4 rows with marigolds. Now its time to start planting coffee beans on the fume shrooms you planted. Once they're all awake, plant Gloom - Shrooms ON THE FUME - SHROOMS BEHIND THE GARLICS. If you have nine slots and brought the pumpkin, use your remaining sun to plant pumpkins on the remaining fume shrooms that DONT have pumkins on them. If you followed all of my instructions correctly, it should look like this: $ $ $ (F) L L L L L M $ $ M S S S G G $ $(F)($) P P P P P $ $(F)($) P P P P P M $ $ M S S S G G $ $ $ (F) L L L L L KEY: $ = Marigold F = Fume - Shroom M = Gold Magnet S = Gloom - Shroom G = Garlic P = Empty Pool L = Empty Land ( ) = Pumpkin Repeater Farming Build Another strategy, which uses only eight plant slots, uses two Cattails in the back of the pool, four Tall-Nuts, two on land and two in the pool, Torchwoods behind those, one column of Repeaters, one column of Gatling Peas, and two more Repeaters in the lanes above and below the pool. Then, put two Garlic in the top and bottom lanes, and replace them in between flags whenever necessary. Also, for extra damage, put Spikeweeds in front of your land Tall-Nuts. Gatling Pea and Threepeater Build Another strategy which only uses 5-7 plant slots,plant a column of repeaters at the back of the yard and pool,upgrade the to gatling peas,then plant four threepeaters, one above the pool, one below the pool, and two on the pool.Then plant a column of torchwoods.after a few waves, plant repeaters above and below the threepeaters on land.The other two slots are for instant kills, you should use potato mine and tangle kelp but you can still pick others. Winter Melon Build A Third strategy is to use about 8-10 Seed slots (1-2 for Instants, if possible) and use up one Column of Winter Melons, and use about 2-3 (usually 2) Pool Columns of Cattails, and one more column of Tall-nuts, This should do well, and instants aren't really needed, but if they are needed, go for usually Jalapeno, due to getting about 250 Sun from the last zombie killed, and due to the lane clearing unlike other instants. Gatling Pea Build Another strategy that uses eight seeds requires the Repeater, Gatling-Pea, Torchwood, Lily Pad, Cattail, Marigold, Magnet-shroom and Gold Magnet. Plant Repeaters in the Back row including the pool and upgrade them to Gatling Peas. Plant Torchwoods in front of the Gatling Peas. Plant five Marigolds on both sides right in front of the Torchwoods forming a rectangle with a Magnet-shroom in the top center of the rectangle. Upgrade the Magnet-shroom to a Gold Magnet, but don't wake it up. Finally, plant some Lily Pads and upgrade them to Cattails forming a square. There is also a gatling pea stratergy that uses 6 slots all you need is Gatling peas, Repeaters, Lily Pads, Garlic, Torchwood and Spikeweeds if you want the zombies killed quickly or marigolds if u want more money. What you do is plant 3 garlic in the top and bottom rows and in the 4 middle rows put 2 Gatling peas (in each row)each With a Torchwood in front of it ( Make sure you replace the garlic after every wave ) Cob Cannon Build A simple strategy is to pick the Kernel-pult, the Tall-nut, the Cob Cannon, the Lily Pad, and random other plants (these just allow you to fill up your seed tray; it doesn't matter what they are). Place a wall of Tall-nuts in the fourth row from the right (in other words, place six Tall-nuts down, all in the same column such that each one has three squares between it and the edge of the lawn, where the zombies spawn). Then, plant a pair of kernel-pults to the left of the Tall-nuts, and plant a Cob Cannon on top of them; repeat until you can't plant any more, and don't plant in the water (you should be able to plant six Cob Cannons with no sun left). Use Cob Cannon rotations to take out the zombies; wait for zombies to get to your Tall-nuts; then, when enough amass, fire a Cob Cannon at them. It's best to fire at the two squares that are on the second row from the right, and on the inn er land lanes; this allows two Cob Cannon rounds to kill all the zombies that are coming towards the Tall-nuts or eating the Tall-nuts, barring Pole-Vaulting Zombies and Dolphin Rider Zombies that jumped at them already. Don't waste rounds; if your timing is good, you'd be able to keep up a relatively constant stream of fire. The best way to spend sun gained is to repair damaged Tall-nuts; however, it's best to not repair any Tall-nuts that are not tearing. Here's an alternate: (posted by ZL123) Spikeweed and Gatling Pea Build This strategy doesn't make much gold, but is sure to win. Put two Garlics on the top row and the bottom row. Place Spikeweed on the second and the fifth row right up two the last two columns. Plant Lily Pads on the last three columns and place a Gatling Pea on the first column (except the rows with Garlic). Then plant Torchwoods in front of the Gatling Peas. Last plant Tall-nuts in front of the Torchwoods in the pool. Spend the Sun on the Tall-nuts. thumb|right|300px|Money farming in last stand. Trivia *The mini-game is named after the Career Mode, Mac's Last Stand, where the player has 3 lives. *If you plant plants with instant usage on your lawn before the onslaught, they will be used instantly, even if there are no zombies. Category:Mini-games Category:Pool Minigames Category:Gold Farming